


CUTE!

by EZM2016



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: *One of my older ones.*Tai just thinks Davis is soooo cute!





	CUTE!

Cute

Davis sighed in frustration. 'I HAVE to tell him!" he screamed to himself and the sighed again, all of this was giving him a headache.

He rolled off of the bed and put his shoes on, grabbed his coat, and yelled to his mom that he would be back before dinner.

He waited until he heard an "Okay" before opening the front door that led to the the snow covered streets.

He walked a good two blocks until he reached a tall building, He took a deep breath to settle his nerves before entering.

He made it to the elevator and went up to the fourth floor.

He was mentally giving himself a pep talk on the excruciatingly slow ride up.

The doors finally opened and he stepped out.

"You've got this...I mean what is the worst that could happen?" He reasoned with himself.

"Oh yea, he could hate you forever" He frowned a little at that thought and shook his head as if to shake that thought out of his mind.

He stopped at number 23 and on the name plate was Kamiya, he took a deep breath.

"I'm going to do this! No chickening out!" he said to himself as he raised a shaky hand and knocked on the door.

After a few minuets someone came to the door.

He looked up through his eyelashes "Hhh...hey"

Tai just looked at him curiously "Hey there Davis" with a little smile.

"Can I...Come in..?" He asked Shyly. Tai nodded

"Of course Davis..." he said a little worried about what seems to be bothering his younger friend.

'He just looks So darn cute when he looks up through those lashes at me' Tai thought.

He stepped out of the way and granted Davis access to the apartment.

Davis walked in and saw Tai's sister and Dad sitting on the couch and his Mother cooking in the kitchen.

"Hello, Davis" Tai's mother stated sweetly.

"Hello" he said with a smile.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" she asked.

"No, Ma'am" he answered.

"Okay, just let me know if you change your mind, you are more than welcome to stay for dinner anytime" she said sweetly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kamiya" he said.

He turned back to Tai who he caught staring at him/

"Wh...Wha....What?" he asked.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked then started to wipe his face off .

"No, Davis, you don't have anything on your face." Tai said with a small smile.

'Cute Little Davis, I can't help but stare!' he thought to himself.

"Uhh, could we talk you know....in private?" Davis asked shyly.

"Sure we can go to my room." Tai responded.

They headed off to Tai's room.

Once the door was closed Mrs. Kamiya ran into the living room.

"I think he is finally going to tell Tai!" she stated happily.

"Just let him do it on his own" Mr. Kamiya stated simply.

"Oh, mom, I hope he does!" Kari said hopefully while standing up.

The walked back to the kitchen as they chatted happily.

"Women...." Mr. Kamiya said while shaking his head.

After the door was closed Tai noticed that Davis was really worried about something.

"We can sit on the bed , if you want to." he offered. Davis nodded his head.

Tai waited patiently until Davis was ready to talk.

Davis took a moment to think about what he was going to say, but it all came out in a rush.

"Tai... pl..plea... pleas... do.. don't...hate me!" Davis almost yelled, with tears welling up in his eyes

"For What, Davis?" Tai looked at him in utter confusion.

"For...For....This...." he said and leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against Tai's.

Davis was about to pull back, but Tai was NOT about to let that happen.

Tai put his arms around Davis' waist. He gave Tai a confused look.

"You don't ...Hate me?" Davis asked casting his eyes downward.

Tai reached up and lifted his chin, with one finger, to make sure Davis was looking at him.

"How could I hate someone as cute as you?" He replied.

That question made Davis blush a crimson.

'So cute' Tai thought.

"So cute" he said out loud.

That made Davis blush even more.

This time Tai was the one initiated the kiss, this one was longer, and more passionate. Davis smiled into the kiss.

When they pulled away, "Mrs. Kamiya?" Davis asked, while still in Tai's embrace

"Yes, Davis?" she said in return

"I think I changed my mind I think I will stay for dinner" he said.

"That's fine Davis." she stated simply, happiness was evident in her voice.

They walked out of Tai's room, hand in hand.

-END-


End file.
